Eternally Yours
by DinoXKyoyaVongolaD18
Summary: Mating season, the biggest change of a dragon's life. It is also the biggest emotional and physical change that will ever happen. What would happen if our friends had to deal with this challenge? Would they succeed or will they fail?


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The red haired Princess Yona of Kouka sighed as she watched her companions. The white haired white dragon, Hakuryu Kiga of fire, sighed as he circumspected the surroundings. The green dragon, Ryokoryuu Jae-ha of the winds, smiled as he stood leaning on a tree next to his mate, his posture relaxed yet alert, ready to strike at any moment. The Ouryuu of the Earth, Zeno, sat crisscrossed on a smooth boulder while he hummed, leaning on the side of his mate, the Seiryuu of water, Shin-ah. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;""You guys are so lucky," She spoke, breaking the silence that had surrounded them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Why would you say that, Princess?" asked Kiga as he looked slightly confused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Well, you guys have your fated but since I'm not a dragon, I don't have a fated," She pouted slightly, puffing up her cheeks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ah, well, it's not that we have a choice in who's our mate. It's because that our souls fell in love and we fell for each other that we're meant to be together. Heck, even our dragon blood agrees," Hummed Zeno as he grabbed his mate's hand and rubbed his cheek on it. Shin-ah smiled slightly as he looked fondly at his affectionate mate. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" "It's true, little lady, what Zeno said," Confirmed Jae-ha as he pounced on his white haired mate and hugged the surprised other. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;""And who said you have to be a dragon to have a fated one?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "You mean I don't have to be a dragon to have a fated one?" she gasped in joy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Yep! That's exactly what we're saying. Besides, you're much younger than we are so you should enjoy your life. Although, it's not like we're lonely or anything. We have our mates to worry about," Said Jae-ha. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" "I just remembered." Shin-ah suddenly spoke up, causing everyone to yelp slightly in surprise except Zeno, who grinned in amusement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Geez, Shin-ah, don't just talk so suddenly out of the blue like that. Now what did you remember?" Scolded Kiga. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Our Mating season starts in two days." He sighed and looked away. Silence rang out before the other 3 dragons reacted to his news. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;" "What?!" shrieked Kiga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Really?!" exclaimed the other two. Jae-ha was practically drooling as he imagined what he was going to do while Zeno imagined what he was going to do when pounced on his mate. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "During and after that, our dragonic blood is going to be active and we'll be merged with our dragonic selves." Shin-ah stated. "It also means that during that time, we'll need a safe place and the safest place would most likely be the Dragons' haven, the Long Gong."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%;""I agree with Seiryuu. We should head to the Long Gong. Besides, one our first day of as true Dragons, we'll be changing and we'll be vulnerable if there's any attacks." Kiga agreed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "But the problem is, how do we get there?" pointed out Hak. /span/p 


End file.
